Best Of Peel Vol 14
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 14 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990 *One in an ongoing series of compilation tapes by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81, recorded early in the 1990s, and featuring session tracks and records culled from various Peel shows. *Possible TX dates featured: Babes In Toyland #1, debut, 29 September 1990. There are a lot of references to Peel's change to weekend broadcasting, and this was the first such show. Tracklisting Part 1 *Babes In Toyland: 'Catatonic' (Peel Session) (JP: 'That is majestic, I must say!') ''29 September 1990 *Sonic Violence: 'Symptom (CD-Jagd)' (Peaceville) 29 September 1990 *(telephone conversation with Kat Bjelland live from Germany in which she swears twice 'accidentally') 29 September 1990 *(JP: 'And you probably think, it's just after six minutes past one, we're gonna kind of wind down and relax and get pretty laid back. No chance. If I can't sleep, why should you?')'' *Aural Corpse: 'Flanders Field (shared LP with Mortal Terror)' (Looney Tunes) 29 September 1990 *Babes In Toyland: 'Primus' (Peel Session) 29 September 1990 *Rich Mate Rally: 'Hot On The Track Of Desire (Double 7 inch EP-Give Us The Time To Play)' (MCR) 29 September 1990 *Babes In Toyland: 'Ripe' (Peel Session) second session track 29 September 1990 ends 22:31 *African Head Charge: 'Orderliness, Godliness, Discipline And Dignity (LP-Songs Of Praise)' (On-U Sound) 06 October 1990 *Macrofarge: Anything? (v/a album - 革命 Best Run Fast) MCR Company MCR-029 06 October 1990 will play another track tomorrow night ends 29:31 *Bleach: 'Wipe It Away (12 inch EP-Eclipse)' (Way Cool) 06 October 1990 *Euro-K: 'She's A... (LP-Euro-K)' (Profile Records) 30 September 1990 first Sunday John's spent in London for many years. 34:02-38:47 *Matter Babies: 'Harmo (LP-Skinny Dipping)' (Nightshift) 30 September 1990 *Big Flame: 'Why Pop Stars Can't Dance (7 inch)' (Ron Johnson Records) 20 October 1990 Part 2 *L7: 'Shove (LP-Smell The Magic)' (Sub Pop) 29 September 1990 *L7: 'Fast And Frightening (LP-Smell The Magic)' (Sub Pop) 29 September 1990 *L7: '(Right On)' Thru (LP-Smell The Magic)' (Sub Pop) 29 September 1990 *Babes In Toyland: 'Spit To See The Shine' (Peel Session) last 9:28 - 12:08 29 September 1990 *''(JP: 'Wonder if I'll ever get to have that beer with them? Details will follow if I do.')'' *''(JP: 'It's not a good time to answer the fluff line at this time of night, I don't think, because you do get some people who are in a rather interesting and altered state phoning in. A whole gang of truckers, I think that's what they said anyway, phoned up from Jesmond, Newcastle Upon Tyne to tell me that they'd been drinking brown ale all night, and spent the entire evening listening to Johnny Cash LPs, and not to 1FM.')'' *Stumbling Way: 'Home Again (7 inch)' (Red Ghost) 06 October 1990 *Arson Garden: 'Heat From A Radiated House (LP-Under Towers)' (Community Three) 06 October 1990 *Chicken Scratch: '(title unknown) (LP-Important People Lose Their Pants)' (Community 3) 06 October 1990 *''(JP: 'I think we all have friends who are cardboard boxes, in fact, most of my friends are cardboard boxes, a good two thirds of them.')'' *Slaver: 'Yourself (LP-Best Run Fast)' (MCR) 07 October 1990 *African Head Charge: 'Dervish Chant (LP-Songs Of Praise)' (On-U Sound) (John initially plays the wrong track, thinking it is 'Cattle Herders Chant') 07 October 1990 *Metal Duck: 'Twilight Zone (LP-Auto Ducko Destructo Mondo)' 14 October 1990 *Aural Corpse: 'Delusion Of Masculine Supremacy (shared LP with Mortal Terror)' (Looney Tunes) 14 October 1990 *Zero Zero: 'Thank God For Evil (12 inch)' (Minimal) 14 October 1990 *''(JP: 'One of the curious things about doing programmes at, whatever it is, thirteen and a half minutes to one on a Monday morning is. you can't help but wonder, is anybody listening to this?')'' *Nation Of Ulysses: 'Channel 1 Ulysses (7 inch EP)' (Dischord) 20 October 1990 File ;Name *best of peel vol 14 (with introductions) parts 1 & 2 ;Length *Part 1 - 00:44:37 *Part 2 - 00:45:32 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike and to Stuart for re-up. ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 Category:1990 Category:Mixtape Category:Available online